


Some Edgy Dental Word

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Brushing teeth, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, jessamine is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: Emily goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and finds Corvo already in there. Takes place a month or so after the events in dishonored 1.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to Mane and others in the dishonored big bang discord b/c holy fuck idk how we got from my fucked up screenshot of the outsider's teeth to me writing angst about corvo brushing his teeth and remembering jessamine. god.

Emily was walking towards the bathroom, already in her pajamas. She was going to brush her teeth, just like her mother always asked her to do, just like Corvo always told her was not needed. But when she approached the door she heard very quiet noises from behind it, like something was crying. Maybe it was a wounded mouse! She always wanted a pet like Corvo's rat. 

She opened the door and instead of a mouse found Corvo on the floor crying by the sink with a toothbrush in his hand. He saw her and tried to quiet his sobs but to no avail. Emily slowly moved towards him, wrapping her arms around the Royal Protector. 

"I-I-"

"You don't have to be sorry, Corvo," Emily said, knowing that he was going to say he was sorry for crying, for being weak in front of her.

"I-I know it-it seems silly but it-it-it just..." he trailed off, needing to give his voice a rest. It was still quiet and raspy from not being used for months. She would wait, she has always waited for Corvo. 

"S-sometimes it's...h-hard to-to do bec-because it reminds me of," Corvo said, tears still making rivers along his face, "of-of her." 

Emily knew who he was talking about. She missed her mother so much. Corvo had fussed over her for hours once he got her back from the Golden Cat. He tried to make sure that she never felt alone, that she could always come to him. But now he needs Emily. A ruler and their protector are the most trusting of pairs, both helping each other. It was now her time to help him. 

She embraced him in a full hug, tightening her arms around him. He did the same, holding onto her as if she would be taken away again. They stayed like that for a minute, Corvo slowly calming down. 

"You're br-brave, you know," he said, loosing up a bit on the hug, "for trying to continue like-like everything is normal. Like she's still here."

Emily had not been trying to continue like everything was normal. She was an Empress now, she had to follow her mother's footsteps. She kept her head high and did everything she saw her mother do. This included brushing her teeth.

Corvo had been trying to keep going on with his duties, keep protecting Emily and helping her. But there were some days where the weight of everything that had happened laid on his shoulders. He couldn't move from his bed on those days and he hated himself for it. That Emily was unprotected or had to be holed up in a room because his mind couldn't take his past. He always tried holding together for Emily. Everything he did now was for Emily, which may or may not had been a distraction from the memories of six months of torture or waking up surrounded by water that reeked of whale oil.

Both had their breaking points, and both had seen each other there. Corvo taking Emily out to the rooftops by Blinking when being in her room felt too much like the Light House. Emily staying in Corvo's room when he had one of those Bad Days.

And now here in the bathroom when Corvo was attempting to brush his teeth and all he could think about was how Jessamine would stand behind him and watch him. If he did it correctly he would get the kiss he wanted in the first place. But now all he saw in the mirror was the door behind him and his disgusting self. He wouldn't tell Emily that of course, she shouldn't be burdened with his mind when she already has to deal with her own. 

"Corvo?" Emily said, as if he was waking up from a dream, "I thought you fell asleep. I was going to drag you to your room! I'm strong enough!" She was desperately trying to drag him away from his mind. She had seen his Bad Days, she knew what he thought about himself, how he punished his own mind. A smile appeared on his face and Emily thanks the Outsider for that.

"Of course you are, mouse."

"Hey! I am!" Emily laughed, trying to pull Corvo towards her. He didn't budge a bit. But he did start to laugh. A scratchy laugh that sounded like it hurt, but he obviously didn't care. 

"Do you want to brush your teeth with me?" She asked. Corvo nodded in agreement and picked up the brush again, knowing he was always braver by Emily's side. 

\---------

They always brushed their teeth together after that. The mouse always kept the rat company while no one else would dare approach.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing more ideas from this chat b/c jfc god. this big bang is gonna be lit.


End file.
